Demons
A lesser spirit that intervenes in the physical world. Demons usually are associated with evil, but in pre-Christian and non-Christian cultures, demons were, and are, not necessarily good or evil. There are good and bad demons, and demons capable of both kinds of behaviour. The study of demons is called demonology. The term demon means “replete with wisdom”; good demons once were called eudemons, and evil demons were called cacodemons. Demon is derived from the Greek term daimon, or “divine power,” “fate” or “god.” In Greek mythology, daimon included deified heroes. Daimones were intermediary spirits between man and the gods. A good daimon acted as a guardian spirit, and it was considered lucky to have one for guidance and protection. A guardian daimon whispered advice and ideas in one’s ear. Evil daimones could lead one astray. Socrates claimed he had a daimon his entire life. The daimon’s voice warned him of danger and bad decisions but never directed him what to do. Socrates said his guardian spirit was more trustworthy than omens from the flights and entrails of birds, two highly respected forms of divination at the time. Demons are controlled by magicians and sorcerers. Solomon commanded demons called djinn to work for him. Demons have been exorcised as the causes of disease, misfortune and possession. In ancient Egypt, it was believed that a magician who exorcised a demon responsible for a possession would be just as likely to use the same demon to other ends. To the present day in many tribal societies, demons are blamed for a wide range of misfortunes and illnesses. Jewish systems of demonology have long and complex histories and distinguish between classes of demons. According to the Kabbalah, evil powers emanate from the left pillar of the Tree of Life, especially from Geburah, the sephira (sphere) of the wrath of God. By the 13th century, the idea had developed of ten evil sephiroth to counter the ten holy sephiroth of the Tree. Another system of demons distinguishes those born of night terrors, and yet another system describes the demons that fill the sky between the earth and the moon. There are demons who, with angels, are in charge of the night hours and interpretations of diseases, and those who have seals that may be used to summon them. In the development of Christian demonology, demons were associated only with evil; they are agents of the Devil. Good Christian spirits belong to the ranks of angels of the Lord. Demons are fallen angels who followed Lucifer when he was cast out of heaven by God. Their sole purpose is to tempt humankind into immoral acts and come between humans and God. As Christianity spread, the ranks of demons swelled to include the gods and spirits of the ancient Middle Eastern and Jewish traditions, and all pagan deities and nature spirits. As agents of the Devil, demons especially became associated with witches during the witch hunts and Inquisition. Increase Mather, writing in Cases of Conscience (1693), said, “The Scriptures assert that there are Devils and Witches and that they are the common enemy of Mankind.” George Giffard, an Oxford preacher of about the same period, said that witches should be put to death not because they kill others but because they deal with devils: “These cunning men and women which dealt with spirites and charme seeming to do good, and draw the people into manifold impieties, with all other which haue have familiarity with deuils devils, or use conjurations, ought to bee rooted out, that others might see and feare.” Information Source Pagan Green